To Love You Is to be Part of You
by Phantasmik
Summary: Domesticity. Plants and cats and post-coital sessions with Majoras Mask. Improper usage of windows. A life that Axel and Roxas could have.


**A/N: **See,** rudy_flamthrowa** is writing me this really awesome chapter fic called Facts that Matter. It is full of complete and utter awesome and the other night she posted Chapter 4, and the line _"Other than the occasional one night stand with a Molly or a Steve-o, sexual relations came alongside normal relationships, and Axel had a little less luck landing an easy lay who didn't mind pillow talk being accompanied by the rapid fire clicks of his controller in a post-coital death match with a White Wolfos." _gave me this glorious mental image. So, with her permission, I wrote this.

XxX

It isn't the rapid fire _tap tap tap_ of incessant button mashing that wakes him from the pleasant post-coital afterglow he'd been drowsing in. Nor is it the snarled, obnoxiously creative curses coming from his left, because god knows, by now he's used to both. No, what wakes him is that long drawn out scream coming from the television, the howl of agony as shape changes, morphing and rewriting until-

"You're playing _Majoras Mask?_" he wonders sleepily, curling closer and wrapping lazy, lethargic arms around Axel's knee- the only thing that's really near enough to leech warmth off of. Axel snorts loudly and curses again. "Yeah," he hisses through his teeth, and Roxas can feel him shift restlessly, foot tapping idly on the pillow beside Roxas' head. "and I'm already regretting it," he finishes, follows it up with another heartfelt _fuck_. The button mashing resumes.

Cautiously, he blinks the film from his eyes, squints against the harsh blue-white glare filling the otherwise darkened room. On the screen, Link is battling across a snowy landscape, slip-sliding across ice and occasionally falling off the little islands of snow and to the frozen lake below.

Axel on the other hand, is laying at the end of his bed, half off it really- stomach to the sheets and bare ass _right there_, twisted and tangled so badly in the sheets that if he made any sudden movements, he'd probably fall off the bed. There's a smoldering cigarette dangling from his lips, a long line of ash dangling from the tip that means he's all but forgotten it in his mad rush to make his way to the Goron City before the Night of the First Day. He curses again and jerks up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows and biting down on his lower lip. The movement draws Roxas' attention to the cord wrapped around his wrist and the subsequent wobble of the N64 at the edge of the dresser. He eyes it warily, because that annoying habit of Axel's has already cost them three Nintendo's and he is _not_ buying the next one.

"Axel. Wrist," he groans, shifting up a bit on the pillows and ignoring the slight ache that curls its way up his spine. His thighs slide wetly together and he grimaces, thinks, _Fuck, I need a shower._ Ignores the thought, because fuck, he might be a little messy, fucked too loose and maybe leaking come all over the bed but he's _comfortable_ and Axel is getting his _ass_ kicked by a fucking _white wolfos_. He didn't even think that was possible, coming from the guy whose been playing video games since he was an itty bitty kid, getting in trouble for stealing his mom's pearls.

Axel glares down at his wrist and unwraps the cord, pauses the game so he can edge his way over the end of the bed and stretch out across the gap to push the console back onto the dresser. The knobs of his spine gleam brightly in the light, liquid blue as he stretches those last couple inches and Roxas remembers why everything that Axel does makes him want to hump something.

There's a clatter on the fire escape outside their window and Roxas thinks he hears a tomcat yowling. _Scratch scratch scratch_ and- "Fuck Axel, I thought I told you not to feed the cats." Axel glances over towards him and pushes the N64 back just a couple more inches with the very tips of his fingers. _Lazy asshole_, Roxas thinks fondly. Once the N64 is safely secured, Axel wriggles back down and presses 'start' again. Z target and Tatl shrieks "Hey!" as Axel finally cuts through the claws. The wolfos howls one final time, long and drawn out and kind of sad before it goes up in purple flames.

Link proceeds across the bridge to the next little island and lo and behold, another wolfos pops up. Axel sighs. "Why the hell do there have to be so many goddamn _wolfos_ on this fucking mountain?" he mutters, jabbing maliciously at the A button.

"Why don't you just run past?" Roxas counters, and Axel makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat as if to say, _Jesus, Rox, you do remember who you're talking to?_ Roxas watches Link circle the wolfos, watches Axel finally realize that he's got a burnt out cigarette dangling out his mouth and flick it towards the ash tray. Another mournful howl, another burst of flame (seriously, why do they catch on fire?) and Axel's edging into the village just as the Clock Tower chimes and the screen flashes "Night of the First Day."

"Why are you even playing this? I thought you hated Majoras Mask."

Axel makes a skeptical sound in the back of his throat, grins at Roxas without taking his eyes off the screen. "I don't hate it, I just think the three day thing is a _bitch_."

Roxas laughs and decides to finally slide free of the sheets, away from the warmth of legs and sheets and _mm, bed_ because he really doesn't actually enjoy sitting in a slowly crusting puddle of their come. Still a little achy and sore, he yawns and stretches, lets the slow stretch ease into a bit of a show when he realizes Axel's not so subtly watching out of the corner of his eye. Curves his spine, arches, twists his hips just a little bit and _smirks_ when Link is reduced to one and a half hearts.

The room's a little cold, the oncoming fall chill creeping in through the walls, so he stoops down and grabs the first thing he sees off the floor- slips the cool silk over his head and lets the skirt settle against his thighs, just covering the curve of his ass as he meanders around the room. The cat food that Axel bought is sitting between the PS2 and Jesse, the potted jade that Axel had brought home from the grocers last week. Affectionately, Roxas strokes a flourishing green leaf with one thumb, opening the cat food with the other. He makes a note in his head to remember to water her after his shower, and heads over to the window.

There are two cats this time, the gray tabby that's been frequenting their fire escape for the last few weeks and a new one, a little ball of attitude that hisses when he gets too close. Oddly, the new stray doesn't seem to mind the tomcat next to her too much, inches behind him while Roxas is setting the food down. He has to lean out a bit far to actually get the food onto the metal, going up on his tiptoes and ignoring the bite of the window sill that's jabbing uncomfortably into his ribcage. He'd climb out and make it easier but one) he doesn't want to startle the skittish new kitten and two) he really, really doesn't want to flash his balls to whoever's smoking that joint in the alley below.

After the dish is settled he leans back, props an elbow against the window and smiles down at the cats as they dig in. They're really kind of sweet, and even if he gives Axel a hard time for feeding them in the first place, he doesn't mind too much.

"You fuckers are gonna cut into my weed money," he says, but his tone lacks bite and is, if anything, too affectionate. The gray tabby purrs happily in response and Roxas rolls his eyes, wonders how long it's going to take Axel to give in and bring them inside.

Behind him, there's the happy ding of a successful save and seconds later Axel is fitting himself up against his back, half-hard cock pressing hot against the back of Roxas' thighs, slip-sliding on the silken skirt of the slip and Axel _purrs_ in his ear-

"Mmm, y'know how much I love it when you wear my things," and yes, Roxas does. He gasps when Axel rolls his hips in a lazy grind, presses him forward so he's half outside, has to catch himself on the edge of the window so he doesn't tumble out. Another grind and he whimpers, rubs back and tries not to think because-

"Gonna fuck me like this?" he murmurs over his shoulder, grinds back hard enough that Axel groans a little, thrusts just a little bit harder so the head of his cock catches against Roxas' hole. "Gonna fuck me half out the window, Axel? Where anyone can see?"

He _purrs_ when Axel pushes forward, just a bit, gets the very tip of himself inside.

"I'm still wet," he whispers, watches a girl and her boyfriend walk by on the sidewalk below them, hands linked and laughing, probably a little bit more than buzzed. _They could look up,_ he thinks. _Anyone could look up and __**see**_.

"Still wet from you. From earlier. You could just lean forward, just a bit and- _fuck_-"

Axel slides forward with a slow groan, eases his way inside and it burns a little bit, he's not _that_ wet, but it's enough and- fuck, just like that.

He shifts his grip on the window sill, let's his knuckles go white, the city stretching below him, quiet because the midnight hour had come and gone awhile ago and only a few drunken college kids are fumbling their ways down the street. But still- "Mm, Roxas," Axel purrs, snaps his hips forward, deep, deep, so deep.

Roxas whimpers, drops his forehead against the sill and laughs a little bit. "Fuck, Axel, I wanted a shower," he says, accusing, and fucks back onto Axel's cock- lets his own hand drift down to wrap around _his_ cock.

Axel laughs a bit, lets his hands drift and tickle until they're wrapping around Roxas' hips, gripping, pulling- his fingers digging indents and Roxas knows he's going to have bruises but he doesn't _care_.

"We can get one after," Axel says between thrusts and little hissed sounds that might be whimpers and it's good, his orgasm building up and up and up until-

Across the street a girl runs a hand through her hair, her cheeks red and her eyes wide and she's _watching them_-

Roxas comes with his mouth open, cock jolting in his grip, getting come all over the wall and, more importantly, all over the elegant Chinese slip he'd been wearing. And fuck, it had been one of Axel's favorites. He'll have to pay for the dry-cleaning.

They slump against the window together, exhausted and satiated and with a start, Roxas realizes that sometime the girl had hurried away, probably embarrassed. Axel chuckles against his back and his breath is warm and hot and damp, warms him right down to his toes. Axel sighs, brushes a few tendrils of sweat dampened blonde hair away from Roxas' neck- presses a kiss there.

"Ready for that shower?" he asks as he's pulling out, voice a low rasp that, annoyingly enough, makes Roxas' cock twitch.

Come is trickling down his thighs and he's sticky and sweaty and completely fucked out so yes, "Definitely."


End file.
